


Who Wouldn't Want to Be Will's Dog

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [7]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bathes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gunnar, Bottom Jason, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Drinking Piss, Dubious Consent, Human Dog, Incest, Leashes, M/M, Magic, Master Will, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Public Nudity, Sexuality Bending, Shaved Privates, Sibling Incest, Slight Scat, Tail Butt Plugs, Top Will, Urine Bath, Watersports, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Cupid Story. Gunnar and his brother live life now as Will's human dogs, and Gunnar wouldn't want life now any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wouldn't Want to Be Will's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Gunnar nuzzled his head further into his master's naked lap, his nose just inches from the slight hard-on which secreted the most erotic, amazing scent. No other cock smelled, or even tasted, any where near as perfect as Master Will's cock did. Not even Gunnar's brother Jasson's cock smelled that good (that's not to say that all cocks didnt smell wonderful now).

Gunnar moved his head slightly closer, hoping that Master would notice him and give him the go ahead to lick that perfect piece of meat between Master's legs. He knew that in the past these desires to pleasure cocks would have been a complete and utter turn off, and while those days of his life before were only a few months back, it felt like he'd been Master Will's loyal canine sex companion for years and years, and going back to that life before would be a complete nightmare. He and his brother were put on this earth for one reason only, to be Master Will's human pets, what other purpose in life could they possibly have.

Master Will reached down and patted Gunnar on the head lovingly while his eyes remained glued to the country singing reality show on the television. Master grabbed his beer off the wooden end table and took a swig of it. Gunnar didnt miss much about his life before doggyhood, but beer would definetly make that short list of things he did. Sure Master would some times be overly kind and pour a little into Gunnar's water bowl, but that was a rare treat, and it wasnt the same as kicking back and downing a whole ice cold bottle himself. The only other thing he really missed was writing songs, but dogs dont write songs, and even if he could they would all probably come out being about master's wonderful cock.

Gunnar felt a cold nose poke up against his left butt cheek and knew it was his brother. He knew immediately what Jason was wanting, he was wanting access to Gunnar's fuck hole, but Gunnar's tail was in the way. It wasnt a real tail (although having a real doggy tail would be a dream come true), but instead it was a black rubber butt plug which had a short, dog shaped tail coming out of the back of it and was kept secure in his ass when ever his ass wasnt being used. Jason had one kept in his ass too, but the tail protruding from it was longer and golden lab colored.

Jason let out three short barks, signaling Master Will that he wished to remove Gunnar's tail and Master Will told him simply "Whatever". Jason wasted zero time grabbing the tail-plug with his teeth and pulling it out with a loud, wet plop sound. Jason then shoved his face deep into his younger brother's ass, inhaling the odor like it was heaven. Gunnar understood the urge, being a human-dog himself he too liked to shove his face deep into his brother's ass, inhale the wet, dirty scent and clean the hole with his tounge. Although nothing compared to getting to lick Master Will's asshole clean.

Master Will took another swig as the show he was watching went to commercial. "Gunnar, need to take a leak" the master said short and simple, and Gunnar knew just what to do. He lifted his head and moved it, opening his mouth and took the sort-of-flaccid, uncut cock into his mouth and waited. Moments passed and suddenly hot, salty urine was flowing out of the dick, filling Gunnar's mouth and running down into his throat towards the stomach. He loved master's piss, loved drinking it down like a urinal when his master didnt want to get up off the couch or out of bed in the middle of the night. Sometimes Master would line Gunnar and Jason up side by side in the kitchen and give them a piss bath and make them clean it up with their tounges. One time Master Will even pissed up Gunnar's ass while fucking him, and that was just awesome. And if that wasnt great enough already, master also let him and Jason take turns eating the brown turds that came out of Master's rear. 

Gunnar waited until the stream of urine came to a complete stop and then licked the last few drops out of the piss slit before begining to remove the slightly harder member from his mouth. Master Will stopped him however, and pushed him back down into his groin, Gunnar's nose now shoved up against the bush of pubes above Master's cock (Gunnar himself no longer had pubes like real men, Master kept him completely hairless down there). Gunnar knew this was his Master's way of giving him permission to play with Master's cock, and Gunnar started sucking the flaccid thing imediately, the member coming to life and growing hard in his mouth unitl finally Gunnar was choking on all seven and a half thick inches of it while his brother began rimming the outer ring of muscle that made up Gunnar's ass. If it wasnt for the cockcage that Master Will kept him in, Gunnar would probably be creaming himself right here.

With a fully enlarged cock, Gunnar moved so that he was just sucking on the head of the cock to begin with, his tounge teasing the slit at the tip which would release master's goddly seed. When he had first become a dog he had been terrible at this oral stuff (he had taken to the anal though right away), but being able to practice on his brother and the other men that Master Will occasionally brought around helped Gunnar get the hang of it pretty fast. Master Will's boyfriend Brent was actually the biggest help in showing Gunnar how to do it the best he could do. 

Ez watched from across the room, enjoying the scene he had created here. The cupid took pride in his work of messing with men's sexualities and lifes, and this was definetly one he could take pride in. Those two brother's made such great dog slaves, and there was something about Will that Ez liked. Maybe he would have to consider giving Will another dog slave to take care of, or even two.

Gunnar began licking stripes up his master's hard cock with his tounge, savoring every second. How could life possibly be any better than this, he had his brother, he had a master who kept Gunnar's slutty needs in check and he was basicly an animal. 

Gunnar continued on with his mission of pleasuring his master's cock while he felt his brother's tounge leave his hole. Seconds later he felt the head of Jason's cock push itself in and straight into Gunnar's fuck hole without a warning, and it felt good. While there was no feeling like being filled in the rear by his master, having his brother's cock up his ass though was second best. And his brother was lucky enough not to have to wear a cockcage like Gunnar, Master Will said that was due to Jason being older.

Jason began thrusting in and out of Gunnar's hole, but Gunnar didnt let his attention be drawn from the task at hand, and as he took the large cock of his master back into his mouth, he felt the cock tense up. Gunnar barrely had time to prepare himself before Master's seed was shooting up and filling Gunnar's mouth. Gunnar milked it for all it had, not letting a single drop escape from his mouth as he savored a bit on his tounge and swallowed the rest. He always felt best when he had his master's seed swimming around in his belly.

As Jason began filling Gunnar's ass with his own seed, Gunnar heard the front door open, and then Brent's voice letting Master Will know that he was heading to bed. Gunnar liked Brent, he was kind and treated Gunnar more like a beloved pet than a sex toy, although Gunnar had no qualms about being used as a sex toy. He especially loved it when Brent would give Gunnar and Jason baths. He would make them stand (really they would stand on all fours, which was actually on their hands and knees, but they were dogs know and that was their natural way to stand and walk), and turn on the water and wash every inch of them by hand as if they really were dogs. The whole time he would praise them with love and carring words. 

Gunnar also loved the times when Brent and Master Will would attach Gunnar and Jason's leashes to their collars and take them for a walk around the block so they could do their bussiness like real dogs do. The first few times had been strange, crawling around the neighborhood, naked in public, but he quickly got over that. Same way he quickly got over going number two on someone's lawn like a real dog (except they werent aloud to leave no messes behind, so Jason had to clean up Gunnar's poopy messes with his mouth and Gunnar had to do Jason's). 

Jason pulled out of Gunnar and used his teeth to place the tail butt plug back into Gunnar's hole. Being dogs, neither Jason or Gunnar were aloud to use their hand-paws to do stuff like that, and it would be next to impossible to do that anyway. Master Will kept their hands encassed in black rubber gloves that sort of resembled paws. 

It wasnt long after that that the TV was turned off and they were all heading to bed, Master Will and Brent slept in the bed, while Gunnar and Jason crueled up into each other on the floor. Before falling to sleep, Gunnar again thought about how life couldnt possibly be any better than this.


End file.
